leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Myself v1.0/AP on-hitters
Hello, Myself v1.0 here (not YOURself, MYself--- OK, that was lame, sorry) again with another of his blogs that simply just do not go anywhere. Today I want to talk about AP on-hitters, champions, some known as "AP/AS hybrids", some others known as " rushers". I have some mixed feelings about them. In my opinion, they are the funniest kind of AP in the game. I am not much into AP champions, the only one I play outside the aforementioned kind of champions is , and that is where the coincidences end. I am more into AD champions, or pure tanks, and partly, I think that is why I like the design of a character who autoattacks with magic. Although probably I like them the most because in other games I always play the typical mage-knight. The reason why I am making this blog, however, is because I am beginning to be concerned about the balance system Riot is using on these champions, and the reception the community has with them, sometimes justified tho. For starters, like with every AP champion, an AP on-hitter has to be planned with a default total burst. It is true that unlike LB rushers, AP/AS hybrids are supposed to have sustained damage instead of burst, but still, given that their main source of damage is AP, they also have some innate burst up to a degree. While the common AP champions have a total burst of around 800 an AP on-hitter will probably have 750 or even less. And why do I say even less? Well, it is because of the type of items they use, unlike other APs. On one side, we have : this thing is going to add 50 to your total burst, breaking any previous picture of the total burst your champion had. Are you playing ? Good, add LB to her, and everybody will die under your hammer with a . Lich Bane is truly terrific (with a good amount of AP, of course) but it has two little brothers that sometimes are even scarier: the mastery, and the item. I swear sometimes I shiver when thinking about how much damage they can provide together. You give that 15 to and, congratulations, you have amplified by 50%; if you give it to , you will amplify by 100%. But there is something even scarier: when Arcane Blade, Nashor's Tooth, and Lich Bane stack together, resulting in a 65 magic damage. Basically, it is like building Season 2 LB but even better, due to the seasonal change from physical to magic and the additional damage. Sure, you have to build two items instead of one but, for example, if instead of combining Lich Bane with , you hit first with LB + NT + Arcane blade, and then with + NT + Arcane Blade, you will improve your burst by 80 Right, the additional base damage is not much, but the additional ratio is simply wonderful. So, with this combo, an AP on-hitter with the previous total burst of 750 will instead have a total 830 With AP masteries, AP quints, NT + LB + , that's a friggin' huge amount of 2109 raw damage! That made me look back at this kind of champions. I understand that not all can be the same and that, due to design variety, some of then are going to have more burst than others. Still, some have really low burst, while others have exceptionally high bust, being in some cases NECESSARY to increase their sustained damage by 50 - 100%, or to add the aforementioned 80 but in other cases, it is simply an absurdity to increase it even more. This is why I still do not understand why they keep nerfing Kayle since the beginning of S3 when her burst is nothing but a joke, neither why they nerfed when apparently it was not the oddest part of his kit. I also do not understand why people do not use Nami more like an offensive champion when, even without the mastery and items quoted in the previous paragraph, she has a 960 - 1130 total burst. To put it simply (TL;DR comes here) I just do not understand Riot's and the community criteria for these kind of champions. Also, I do not understand the seemingly "hatred" that some players still have for Nashor's Tooth. Given the previous reasons, I think it is actually a very strong item, and Riot behaved very nicely with the community when they did what it wanted and "improved" . The only thing I do not understand about the item, is when are they going to give it Malady's icon, the now extinct 's mastery icon, or at least one that is not a palette swap. And now... now I want to hear your opinions. Thank you all for reading my rantings, and have a good day. Category:Blog posts